Penguin and Puddles
by Belladonna Payne
Summary: Rimahiko songfic to Christina Perri's 'Penguin'. "As she turned her back to gather her stacks of sheet music, he buried his face in the crook of Rima's neck. Although she grimaced, she allowed it."


_**I do not own Shugo Chara! or Christina Perri's "Penguin". **_

_Can you find the time_

_To let your lover love you_

_He only wants to show you_

_The things he wants to learn, too_

"This is lame." Rima grumbled as she clamped her hand onto the neck of the guitar. Sighing in frustration, Utau proceeded to place her fingers in the appropriate positions. "Just give it a chance, Rima-chan." Nagihiko chuckled as he scooted closer to her, grinning at the sight of their shoulders touching. Rima scowled. "_Too close._"

_The hardest parts you'll get through_

_And in the end, you'll have your best friend_

He glanced at the ground dejectedly and shuffled a few inches away. "Now use the pick to strum your guitar once." Utau instructed. Both obeyed, though Rima's did not sound very pleasant. "Damn it, shrimp! Put your fingers near the strings!" The popstar bellowed. "I'm trying!" Rima huffed.

"Well try _harder_!" Utau growled, glowering.

Suddenly, Nagihiko wrapped an arm around Rima's waist. "Don't talk to her like that." He stated firmly, his expression stoic. "Let's just get back to the lesson." Said Utau, raising her hands defensively. As she turned her back to gather her stacks of sheet music, he buried his face in the crook of Rima's neck. Although she grimaced, she allowed it.

_Can you find the time _

_To let your lover hold you_

_He needs somebody to hold, too_

_His love's strong and so true_

"Stop it!"

"But _Rima-chan_!"

"Get your filthy paws off of me!"

As the two sat on the couch, Nagihiko attempted to pull Rima into his loving embrace. She continually swatted him away, however. "Just one hug?" he pleaded. "No!" she snapped in reply. "Why not? I am your boyfriend, after all."

Considering that fact, Rima sighed in defeat. "Alright, just one quick—" Before she could even finish her sentence, Nagihiko wrapped his arms around her, his body pressed against her petite form. He took in her sweet scent while she pouted.

_His arrow is aiming for you_

_And he's the one that you were born to love_

Rima placed her hands on his chest as to push him off, but to no avail. He merely leaned back and gripped her hands in his. She was lying on top of him, dumbfounded as he smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. She then closed her eyes. "Nagihiko..." she murmured. He kissed her once...twice...thrice. Rima placed her forehead on Nagihiko's, a smile gracing his lips.

_Love like this may come once_

_Baby it's fate like a soul mate_

_He's your penguin_

_Baby it's fate not luck_

"Why don't we have cute nicknames for each other like Amu and Ikuto do?" Nagihiko questioned, glancing at Rima as she took a swig of lemonade. "Because we're not sappy like them." She explained, using the demeaning tone she would use to speak to a child. "Yes, but couldn't we have nicknames and not be sappy?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

Nagihiko beamed. "So we _can_ have nicknames?"

"No, wait!"

"I'll call you Lambchop. No, Munchkin! Curlicue! Oh, I know! Puddles. Puddles is good." Rima furrowed her brows. "Puddles...? Why Puddles?" she sighed. Nagihiko shrugged. "Because you just look like a Puddles. Puddles! Puddles! Puddles!" he sang, tickling her. Before she could even utter a giggle, she kicked him. He retracted his arms, simpering.

"And what shall my nickname be, Puddles?" Nagihiko asked. She raised her glass of lemonade to her lips, scanned him, and then took a sip. "Penguin." Rima replied simply. He cocked his head to the side and chuckled.

"Penguin?"

"Yes, Penguin."

"Why Penguin?"

"Because you look and act like a stupid penguin. Can't fly, stuck in the cold, having to huddle up with other stupid penguins for warmth."

"But there is something to gain from huddling up, you know." Nagihiko cuddled up next to Rima on the porch swing. She scowl, failing at her several attempts to push him away. "Get off, you stupid Penguin!"

"_No_."

_Let go, let go of you and I _

_Let go, let go of you and I_

_Let go, let go of you and I_

"I know he misses you." Said Amu as Rima glanced about the coffee shop, seemingly lost in thought. "I know that. He texts me that every night." She replied absentmindedly. "Rima," she snapped, a stern look on her face.

Rima gazed at Amu intently, her eyes wide as saucers. "If you are aware of the fact that Nagihiko misses you, go spend some time with him! He's right over there, you know. His shift at Hot Topic ends in a couple minutes." Rima let out a frustrated sigh. "But I want to spend some time with you! Who cares if he misses me or not? I'll hang out with whoever I want to hang out with!" Amu took Rima's small hands in hers.

"Rima, I care. I believe your relationship with Nagi is far more important than our friendship. So go." Amu grinned. Rima gritted her teeth, appalled at what her best friend just said. She obeyed, however, and ambled towards the store across from the coffee shop.

_Love like this is all I want  
>Baby we're fate<br>Love like this may come once  
>Baby we're fate like a soul mate<br>You're my penguin  
>Baby we're fate<br>Baby it's fate not luck_

Rima's eyes burst open to the sight of Nagihiko's Adventure Time pajamas as they clung to his body. She lifted her head and met a pair of loving ocher eyes as they gazed at her affectionately. "Stupid Penguin, with your lame PJs..." she chuckled as he stroked her cheek. "Silly Puddles, with your matted hair..." he put a single hand behind her head as he pecked her on the lips, which eventually grew into a passionate, yet gentle kiss.

After finally pulling away, Rima rested her head on his chest. Nagihiko embraced her, yanking her as close as she could possibly be. "I love you Puddles." He whispered into her ear. She clicked her tongue. "I knew we'd become sappy if we made up nicknames for each other."

Nagihiko smirked. The two continued to stay in that position until the smell of bacon wafted to the bedroom, causing them to scramble to the kitchen eagerly.


End file.
